PTLs 1 and 2 are background arts in this technical field. PTL 1 discloses a compressor in which a valve pressing portion is provided in a front muffler. PTL 2 discloses a muffler device of a rotary compressor in which a curved retainer which is curved upward is provided in the vicinity of a discharge valve.